


Held in His Arms

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Shulk’s agonized screams when residuals from his time on Mechonis hit him were always hard for Egil to listen to.
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Held in His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hands you a shegil, hands you a shegil, hands you a sh

Shulk’s agonized screams when residuals from his time on Mechonis hit him were always hard for Egil to listen to. Shulk had pushed himself because of the Apocrypha Generator’s effect, and his body was still paying for it.

Egil had come to regret using the power, even if at the time it had been for the best with his plans. Now, he and Shulk were close, best friends and perhaps even on the verge of being lovers… And all Egil could do when he heard Shulk cry out in pain was sit there.

He had no right to check on him, no matter how badly he wanted to move his legs. Walk into Shulk’s room and help him, however he could. But each scream seemed to plant him in his seat firmer.

Firmer, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

Finally, he walked into the room, a bit hesitant. Shulk was laying there, face still wet with tears, and Egil once again paused. He looked so small, laying there. So much smaller than the larger than life Homs who had made him see the light.

“Egil…” Shulk’s voice was strained. “Come here, please.”

“Shulk…” He approached, finally, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry, you’re like this because of me.”

“Not because of you, because of Zanza.” Shulk turned to look at him. “It’s all because of Zanza.”

“He… may have been the catalyst for many actions, but my actions were still mine.” He held out a hand, brushing some of Shulk’s bangs out of his eyes. “So, I’m still sorry, for what I’ve done to you.”

“Ah.” He pulled himself up, flinching as he moved his arms. “I understand, then you just need to make up for it.”

“Make up for it?” Egil frowned, confused for a moment, before Shulk pulled himself into his lap. “Ah, I see…”

He wrapped his arms around him, gingerly. He didn’t want to hurt him worse when he was already in such great pain… That was the last thing he would ever want.

Shulk melted a bit into the touch, letting out a breath. “Just hold me… Rub my back when I cry…”

“Of course.” He rubbed his back, before Shulk even began to cry. “I’ll take care of you until you feel alright again.”

Shulk smiled up at him, through his pain and delirium. “Perfect, just what the doctor ordered.”

“I doubt Linada or Sharla told you you needed me to hold you, but…” Egil fought back a smile that wanted to dance across his face. “You are the patient, and if you think it will help, I’ll do it.”

“Good, because I wasn’t going to move for anything now that I’m on you.” He nuzzled a bit closer. “You’re actually quite comfortable, even with all that armor.”

“Is that so?” The smile finally danced its way past Egil’s defenses. “You’ve always been a unique one, Shulk.”


End file.
